Chat:Morning Glories 32
Morning Glories Issue 32 Tinychat from October 2, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: good evening everyone! 0002 caseyballvins: Hey! 0003 katie: hey 0004 caseyballvins: so, who cried? 0005 macey: oh yeah so much of this issue was totally unfair 0006 macey: i didn't need that coat scene thank you very much 0007 caseyballvins: seriously though 0008 caseyballvins: and i'm on like 2.5-3 hours of sleep so i was just up for this issue 0009 macey: and what an issue it was 0010 macey: how about that ending huh. huh 0011 caseyballvins: right! 0012 caseyballvins: i figured it out when she was about to look through the hole but i was still overwhelmed 0013 haley entered the room 0014 macey: I DID TOO i called it from the preview 0015 tori entered the room 0016 guest-163413 changed nickname to haley 0017 macey: the haircut and the scar caught me off guard though haha 0018 guest-163416 changed nickname to tori 0019 caseyballvins: yeah, not expecting that 0020 guest-163422 entered the room 0021 caseyballvins: but she's not dead, i'm just so releaved 0022 guest-163425 entered the room 0023 guest-163422 left the room 0024 macey: it's sort of bittersweet. she's alive but she's been locked up for...13 years probabl 0025 macey: y 0026 ashley entered the room 0027 caseyballvins: yeah... not as fun 0028 katie: i'll take what i can get 0029 caseyballvins: same 0030 guest-163428 changed nickname to ashley 0031 tori: I'm glad she's alive though, curious to see if she gets into the plot like old jade did 0032 macey: she looks super tough now though. ready to kill some people if needed 0033 macey: definetely a lot less bright and gentle than the vanessa we know 0034 caseyballvins: i want to see future jade and her interract, that would be cool 0035 caseyballvins: but she still tried to help anyone if she can 0036 guest-163425 left the room 0037 upguntha entered the room 0038 guest-163449 changed nickname to upguntha 0039 joe_eisma entered the room 0040 upguntha: hola 0041 macey1: how many older versions of characters are there now 0042 tori: three? 0043 upguntha: 3 0044 macey: whoops wrong window 0045 macey: yeah i was gonna say. jade vanessa and casey 0046 caseyballvins: yup 0047 macey: does david count. i mean hes supposed to be a baby right now 0048 upguntha: it seems like a girl thing 0049 tori: good point, though david has something else other than aging also going on with him 0050 macey: all the guys are gonna DIE 0051 tori: the poor things 0052 macey: ladies runnin this joint hell yeah 0053 caseyballvins: ah yes 0054 tori: Overall the girls seem to carry more of the story in general 0055 guest-163332 left the room 0056 upguntha: it seems so 0057 tristan entered the room 0058 macey: which is great, god bless em. fiction always needs more ladies 0059 upguntha: the guys are either bruting or being jerks 0060 guest-163479 entered the room 0061 tori: basically 0062 guest-163476 changed nickname to tristan 0063 haley: except whatevers going on with hunter 0064 guest-163461 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0065 macey: hunter's being a good boy right now 0066 guest-163485 entered the room 0067 caseyballvins: so more flashing through time panels. and it looks like two new places showed up 0068 tristan: Hey, guys! Good evening! 0069 joe_eisma: what's up people 0070 macey: yeah, it's different this time. probably because it's not about casey 0071 macey: HEY JOE good job on this one! of course that's every issue so 0072 joe_eisma: thanks. 0073 guest-163479 left the room 0074 batgrrrls entered the room 0075 guest-163494 entered the room 0076 tristan: I'm still mindfucked. 0077 tori: Yes, very good issue 0078 caseyballvins: very good job joe 0079 joe_eisma: glad you guys liked it. one of my favorites 0080 macey: way to nail that scene with the coat. those are some great expressions 0081 macey: breakin' our hearts over here 0082 joe_eisma: especially for that part of me that's always wanted to draw a romance comic. haha 0083 joe_eisma: 0084 caseyballvins: lots of tears 0085 themightylayman entered the room 0086 upguntha: hehe 0087 guest-163497 changed nickname to themightylayman 0088 macey: speaking of tears, as of now three of the truants have officially cried. three down 0089 tori: That seen was terribly sweet and heartbreaking but really good job on it 0090 macey: three to go 0091 joe_eisma: john layman! 0092 themightylayman: hiya joe! see you at NYCC? 0093 mamavesuvios entered the room 0094 tristan: I kind of hate Lara riight now. 0095 guest-163503 changed nickname to mamavesuvios 0096 mamavesuvios left the room 0097 joe_eisma: yup. not gonna be around a whole lot though 0098 macey: layman! hey i didn't expect that 0099 joe_eisma: image only scheduled one signing for me 0100 themightylayman: me either, but maybe we'll find time to get in an elevator fight! 0101 guest-163494 left the room 0102 joe_eisma: YESSSSS 0103 guest-163512 entered the room 0104 upguntha: just watch the face 0105 guest-163512 left the room 0106 guest-163515 entered the room 0107 joe_eisma: just don't be republican and on the same elevator as layman 0108 themightylayman: no, DO! 0109 joe_eisma: haha 0110 guest-163515 left the room 0111 macey: don't be a republican and meet any comic writer these days, i've noticed 0112 macey: maybe it's just who i follow 0113 guest-163521 entered the room 0114 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0115 guest-163491 changed nickname to batgrrrls 0116 macey: BETH that you 0117 guest-163524 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0118 batgrrrls: YES HI MACEY 0119 darrrrkvengeance: hallooo beautiful people! 0120 guest-163485 left the room 0121 abetterfuture entered the room 0122 guest-163536 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0123 tristan: hey, you 0124 darrrrkvengeance: purple 0125 themightylayman left the room 0126 macey: GOOD how'd all you people coming in like that ending 0127 batgrrrls: im so ecstatic im still crying 0128 batgrrrls: i just was so not expecting that i'm so happy 0129 joe_eisma: and you all had written poor vanessa off 0130 abetterfuture: When I read the preview, I was hoping it'd be Adult Vanessa. So happy to be right. 0131 upguntha: NOtT MEEE 0132 upguntha: hehe 0133 darrrrkvengeance: joe! what a great issue! 0134 joe_eisma: thank you! 0135 macey: upguntha and i called it being adult vanessa too from the preview 0136 macey: we get to rub it in all of your faces 0137 guest-163545 entered the room 0138 darrrrkvengeance: good call, macey and upguntha! 0139 joe_eisma: haha 0140 abetterfuture: Question 0141 guest-163545 left the room 0142 upguntha: I've been calling her alive since issue 20 0143 upguntha: so rubba dub dub vannesa in a tub 0144 darrrrkvengeance: i was like on the verge of quoting that very butterfly quote last issue 0145 joe_eisma: yeah, unfortunately alex is off the book. 0146 upguntha: 0147 upguntha: ( 0148 joe_eisma: his recent health issues precluded him from keeping the schedule 0149 abetterfuture: 0150 joe_eisma: if i do more variant covers, he'll more than likely color those 0151 abetterfuture: He did some incredible work in Issue 19. 0152 macey: well, health is most important. it's best that he's alright! 0153 upguntha: yayyy we love Joe varients 0154 upguntha: Supavarients 0155 joe_eisma: thanks, upguntha! 0156 tori: varients are always lovely 0157 upguntha: and I can't spell 0158 macey: joe's always got good variants yeah 0159 darrrrkvengeance: well, this is my song for Vanessa this week, one of my faves 0160 darrrrkvengeance: damn! that didn't work 0161 joe_eisma: there may be something alex and i did that i will have exclusive to nycc 0162 batgrrrls: oooooooh 0163 macey: ooooh claps 0164 upguntha: running to Javits center now 0165 darrrrkvengeance: http 0166 joe_eisma: haha 0167 macey: still sad i didn't get nycc tickets, i'm near enough to go 0168 nick entered the room 0169 guest-163563 changed nickname to nick 0170 joe_eisma: i haven't been since 2010. heard the show is even crazier 0171 darrrrkvengeance: "i've got a plan/ i'm gonna find you/ i'm gonna find you/ at the end of the world!" 0172 upguntha: Mace you should just show up for the Multiversity party 0173 upguntha: it's crazy that's why I'm only doing Friday 0174 macey: BUT I WOULD NEED A RIDE i cant plan a ride this quickly. dang 0175 nick: hi all 0176 macey: nycc seems to be growing over the last few years, yeah 0177 macey: nick! hey! 0178 caseyballvins: amazing issue nick 0179 darrrrkvengeance: hey nick! awesome issue!! 0180 upguntha: Heyoooo 0181 guest-163572 entered the room 0182 tori: very awesome issue, nick 0183 abetterfuture: Hey Nick! 0184 batgrrrls: hi nick!! also concurring with the above this was an amazing issue im still in awe 0185 macey: i feel like i can't say "great issue" to you guys anymore because it's a given at this poi 0186 macey: nt 0187 tristan: Nick, congrats! 0188 nick: aw thanks 0189 macey: nick, superior foes was really good too, by the way 0190 caseyballvins: lots of tears though, i gotta say 0191 abetterfuture: Been thinking about picking up Superior Foes. 0192 tori: same casey, especially with that jacket bit 0193 abetterfuture: Anyone got some great quotes to tip me over the edge? 0194 batgrrrls: i dont make it through an issue without crying these days 0195 tori: same beth 0196 joe_eisma: oh wow 0197 nick: this is definitely our sadface arc 0198 upguntha: The level of this book just keeps going up 0199 joe_eisma: haha essentially 0200 macey: the solicit for the sixth trade says "heartbreak-filled" so uh 0201 batgrrrls: oh no 0202 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, i can't imagine guillaume and hisao gets much happier 0203 guest-163587 entered the room 0204 macey: sad levels rising to their optimum point 0205 batgrrrls: im afraid to know what that point will be 0206 upguntha: Someone has not been paying attention 0207 guest-163587 left the room 0208 macey: i am pleased that vanessa and the boys get to go back to class at least 0209 caseyballvins: same 0210 macey: does this mean...more glories/truants interactions?? 0211 batgrrrls: yes pls 0212 tori: please 0213 abetterfuture: I really hope so. 0214 nick: also, props to upguntha, who called a lot of this issue months ago 0215 guest-163596 entered the room 0216 abetterfuture: NIce man. Was it in a Study Hall? 0217 joe_eisma: i have a feeling upguntha will be dominating the panel a lot next week 0218 macey: ike and casey still haven't met a single truant, think about that for a second 0219 upguntha: a bit here a bit there 0220 macey: well casey with her current memories hasn't 0221 guest-163596 left the room 0222 haley: i can't wait for that to happen 0223 batgrrrls: ike met irina if only briefly 0224 darrrrkvengeance: oh, is the panel going to be streamed 0225 macey: ike "met" irina, you could say 0226 upguntha: oh my i'll be quiet as bird 0227 joe_eisma: we are working on recording the panel 0228 guest-163572 left the room 0229 batgrrrls: we could get casey and vanessa as best friends oh goodness 0230 batgrrrls: or at least talking together 0231 darrrrkvengeance: excelente! 0232 joe_eisma: haha tell the truth, upguntha. ;) 0233 batgrrrls: ahhh a streamed panel would be fantastic!! 0234 nakedmarko12 entered the room 0235 tristan: The girls will be in the same dorm, right? 0236 upguntha: Who am I kidding Pamela mode 0237 guest-163608 changed nickname to nakedmarko12 0238 francy entered the room 0239 nakedmarko12: im naked on cam http 0240 nakedmarko12 left the room 0241 guest-163611 changed nickname to francy 0242 upguntha: wait what 0243 francy: yoooo 0244 joe_eisma: haha 0245 macey: DAMMIT SPAMBOTS 0246 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0247 nick: hawww 0248 macey: oh it left without me needing to ban it 0249 macey: thats....weird 0250 caseyballvins: well then 0251 francy: that wasn't the greeting i was expecting 0252 caseyballvins: gwen? 0253 upguntha: So can we talk about Hodge's face before she opened the door 0254 macey: oh YEAH 0255 darrrrkvengeance: it was Pamela, checking in to fuck with your mind 0256 macey: that was interesting. hodge is filled with those little moments where you don't know if 0257 macey: she's got a heart or not 0258 tori: yes, she seems to be playing them, pretending to be on their side 0259 upguntha: why must she (aka nick) play with our feels 0260 tori: but there are moments where you really wonder about her 0261 macey: nick is the writer! it is his job! 0262 tristan: Just like she said she would do. 0263 darrrrkvengeance: she's certainly empathetic 0264 upguntha: well she did realize that hwe original method was flawed but yet she continues 0265 nick: my favorite character to write at this point is hodge 0266 nick: in any book 0267 darrrrkvengeance: wonder what about V's experiences in this issue makes her want to go back to help Hodge 0268 darrrrkvengeance: meet her mom 0269 macey: because you know we'll all be internally screaming at her, nick? 0270 caseyballvins: hodge is maybe one of the most interesting characters i've ever read 0271 upguntha: OMG Hodge in Bedlam 0272 caseyballvins: still don't like her 0273 macey: i like hodge as a character but whenever she does stuff like she did this issue i want to 0274 tori: she's one of those people I feel is just gonna get everyone I genuinally do like, killed 0275 macey: shake her and yell "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL" 0276 joe_eisma: hodge is my favorite to draw these days. always fun finding new clothes for her to wear 0277 upguntha: How did old Vanessa dig that hole it seems like there was nothing else in that room beside 0278 upguntha: the chair 0279 caseyballvins: her clothes are wonderful, joe 0280 tori: hodge's wardrobe of flowers dresses is pretty nice 0281 macey: she could've chipped some wood off the chair! 0282 joe_eisma: haha 0283 francy: she definitely had the time to dig it at least 0284 darrrrkvengeance: i wonder whether any of the faculty ever experience what we might call a crisis of faith 0285 darrrrkvengeance: they're all pretty certain about stuff 0286 macey: oh, i wanna know where the faculty gets their people 0287 upguntha: Can she move from the chair 0288 macey: i mean we have the important ones, but there's teachers and guards too 0289 batgrrrls: yes me too where did everyone come from 0290 macey: a seemingly endless amount of guards. do they just have guard farms 0291 darrrrkvengeance: they grow the guards inteh greenhouse 0292 darrrrkvengeance: *in the 0293 upguntha: I'm liking Matt's idea about the greenhouse 0294 tristan: I was wondering why the old Vanessa didn't tell who she was and who Lara IS to young-V. 0295 darrrrkvengeance: maybe she doesn't remember enough 0296 macey: i just assumed older vanessa was sort of overwhelmed. i mean it seems like it's been years 0297 macey: since she's heard anyone besides hodge 0298 haley: she probably didn't think it would do any good too 0299 macey: and she probably has some killer deja vu there 0300 darrrrkvengeance: weird they'd be put in adjoining cells though 0301 tristan: She seemed to know Hodge pretty well at the end of the issue. 0302 upguntha: I think she does remember it seems like she's enjoying her back and forth with Hodge 0303 upguntha: or am i reading that wrong 0304 abetterfuture: Is there an in-universe reason the gaurds keep suicidally running into deathtrap after 0305 guest-163521 left the room 0306 abetterfuture: deathtrap? 0307 guest-163653 entered the room 0308 francy: no i think she seemed to too 0309 darrrrkvengeance: well, does that mean Hodge isn't the teacher to be afraid of 0310 abetterfuture: Like they're really passionate about the school? 0311 guest-163653 left the room 0312 caseyballvins: hodge could be trying to mess with older vanessa, so that could be the adjoining cells 0313 darrrrkvengeance: or does V just not want to tell mini V 0314 abetterfuture: Or are they just redshirts? 0315 macey: i don't know if she enjoyed her convo as much as was used to it 0316 batgrrrls: yeah it seems pretty habitual 0317 francy: it was kinda like uhh falling into a familiar banter? 0318 macey: man, i hope none of the guards have families 0319 francy: yes that 0320 nick: i've thought about doing an issue around the guards, but really, the invisibles already 0321 tristan: Or, maybe, that already happened... She knew it wouldn't work or something. 0322 nick: did the perfect take there. 0323 philmaira entered the room 0324 guest-163659 changed nickname to philmaira 0325 macey: oh my god a guard issue would be magical 0326 upguntha: The Guards are David's food 0327 macey: an issue about anybody who isn't in the main cast would be. 0328 upguntha: will we ever know why Laura wears that Safari outfit 0329 tori: On that, is it just me or does david tend to kill mainly guys? 0330 macey: issue about the cheerleader squad, issue about the gossip girls 0331 joe_eisma: haha 0332 darrrrkvengeance: for all the religious imagery, i wonder whether any of the characters (besides Tuna, obvs) 0333 tristan: We want an issue about the Chauffer. 0334 darrrrkvengeance: are religious 0335 jayjay entered the room 0336 philmaira: I agree with tri 0337 macey: jade is religious. christian i think. abraham is too, he's jewish 0338 philmaira: *tori 0339 darrrrkvengeance: oh, jad,e 0340 upguntha: Guys get kill by David and Girls get older versions of themselves 0341 abetterfuture: LOL. 0342 tori: Poor guys 0343 guest-163668 changed nickname to jayjay 0344 macey: the truants all seem to sort of have their own camp-based religion anyway 0345 caseyballvins: Just ordered the second deluxe hardcover, so excited 0346 macey: the second hardcover is GORGEOUS, it came in for me last week 0347 caseyballvins: I'm so excited. 0348 macey: very shiny 0349 joe_eisma: thanks! 0350 abetterfuture: How many of the Adult 12 are accounted for now? 0351 joe_eisma: i love that hardcover 0352 abetterfuture: Headmaster Jade. 0353 joe_eisma: it's so well put together 0354 abetterfuture: Caseymount. 0355 macey: future jade, clarkson (casey), now vanessa 0356 macey: future jade is the only one who seems to be in the actual future 0357 tristan: The Shining. 0358 macey: clarkson doesn't really seem to exist anymore but that's ambiguous 0359 macey: older vanessa is about to become present vanessa when the teen one goes back in time 0360 batgrrrls: time travel is such fun 0361 abetterfuture: Well, we've never actually seen Clarkson stop existing. 0362 macey: yeah, we've just made that assumption about clarkson 0363 upguntha: She'll be back 0364 tristan: She's taking care of David. 0365 macey: for all we know she's still raising david with tom 0366 abetterfuture: We saw her grow up for 13 years, and then we saw young Casey again. 0367 philmaira: What's the plan for Friday @ the NYCC? 0368 abetterfuture: For all we know, they're different. 0369 darrrrkvengeance: maybe David gets a new dimension every time his momma gets Cylindered. lol 0370 tristan: That'd be funny, haha. 0371 batgrrrls: she seemed to be aware of clarkson when she met up again with hodge before the cylinder 0372 batgrrrls: scene tho? unless i'm remembering wrong 0373 macey: yeah, she didn't stop remembering until she touched the cylinder 0374 macey: beforehand she still had all the memories, but was just in her teen body 0375 upguntha: You know what would be creepy if all those rooms were filled withh different version of V 0376 upguntha: all fucked over by Hodge 0377 macey: crisis of infinite vanessas? oh yeah i could see it 0378 darrrrkvengeance: and they all decided to do the Chicken Dance simultanously 0379 guest-163695 entered the room 0380 darrrrkvengeance: that would drive me crazy 0381 guest-163695 left the room 0382 nick: nycc friday- all the details here 0383 nick: http 0384 upguntha: Pamela would lead the dance 0385 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0386 macey: very excited for whenever pamela pops up next 0387 joe_eisma: some special stuff planned for the panel & we'd love to see cosplay! 0388 macey: hoping to see her in jade's issue 0389 philmaira: sweet. Except I'm going Sat and Sun. 0390 joe_eisma: no pressure, upguntha 0391 upguntha: lmao 0392 nick: quick bit with pamela coming soon 0393 macey: good. pamela is always good. 0394 joe_eisma: d'aww. well, phil we have a signing saturday at 4 0395 batgrrrls: awww yes more pamela is always beautiful 0396 abetterfuture: Issue 31-related question 0397 macey: who are we most excited to see more of in the recurring cast? i want more nine too 0398 abetterfuture: Do Ike and Hunter actually know Jun is gay? 0399 batgrrrls: i second more nine 0400 abetterfuture: Or is Ike just a dick? 0401 upguntha: I know Danny's gonna be back as Hisao he wanted others to join for a Glories Cosplay 0402 darrrrkvengeance: you really can't have too much Pamela 0403 tristan: Pamela and the driver. 0404 macey: abetterfuture 0405 macey: confused 0406 macey: and he's got this funny as hell look on his face it always made me smile 0407 caseyballvins: and i think ike is just a dick 0408 philmaira: sweet. Nick, you going to be around? If so I'll bring my Bedlam as well. 0409 nick: hunter knows, ike doesn't. there's a bit about it next issue. 0410 macey: ahh, alright 0411 abetterfuture: Nice 0412 nick: i'll be signing at 4 on saturday yeah, bring any books you'd like 0413 macey: next time is hisao and guillaume and i'm both excited and nervous for that 0414 upguntha: Nick was the butterfly thing a nod to the butterfly effect? 0415 abetterfuture: I thought next time was Jade? 0416 caseyballvins: it's going to be such a walk in the park, issue 33 0417 macey: jade is 34! 0418 nick: upguntha, that'd be crazy, right? 0419 upguntha: very cray 0420 abetterfuture: And 35 is the mini-arc before the next character-based arc? 0421 darrrrkvengeance: i do love how all the images and references to lead out to various associations and connec 0422 darrrrkvengeance: tions 0423 lynn entered the room 0424 darrrrkvengeance: even if they weren't necessarily what Nick and Joe had in mind 0425 upguntha: I think Lorde is the perfect soundtrack for this issue 0426 nick: http 0427 batgrrrls: i was listening to lorde while reading it too 0428 nick: that's what we call long term planning 0429 guest-163725 changed nickname to lynn 0430 upguntha: Shhh they're just making it up as they go along 0431 darrrrkvengeance: i was inspired by Pale Fire, by the Vanessa/butterfly thing 0432 lynn left the room 0433 joe_eisma: haha 0434 darrrrkvengeance: but it's all our own connections and assoications 0435 macey: haha, i always figured vanessa's name was a reference to butterflies! 0436 macey: i'm happy to be validated for so much this week 0437 abetterfuture: I was noticing the connection between Irina blowing up shrines a while back and the Time 0438 abetterfuture: Travel places being called shrines. 0439 abetterfuture: I love how you guys offer a ton of little answers like that every issue for the fans who 0440 macey: yeah i also noticed that! why would she be blowing them up is the question 0441 nick: vanessa's story is the one people will be able to look at and see the plan that was in 0442 abetterfuture: dig deep enough. 0443 nick: place from day one. 0444 macey: ooooh boy 0445 abetterfuture: It really makes rereads satisfying. 0446 upguntha: why are you trying to make me like the trollup 0447 caseyballvins: well, i'm off. 9am class tomorrow and i've t make up for the so little sleep last night 0448 macey: sleep well casey! 0449 upguntha: night 0450 caseyballvins: have a good rest of the chat all 0451 caseyballvins left the room 0452 darrrrkvengeance: night, casey! 0453 guest-163743 entered the room 0454 macey: man now that i think about it, this arc has had a lot of reveals for a low-key character 0455 macey: arc 0456 macey: first the irina-georgina thing, then the av club stuff, now this 0457 guest-163743 left the room 0458 abetterfuture: Way, WAY back, Nick said that at the very end of the series, people would be able to look 0459 darrrrkvengeance: maybe we'll look back at arc 2 the same way 0460 abetterfuture: back at the first page of the series and see he had everything planned all along. 0461 macey: arc 2 did have them too. zoe being a killer, abraham being ike's dad 0462 guest-163752 entered the room 0463 abetterfuture: Is there more to discover about that scene still? 0464 macey: well we need to know who placed that note 0465 darrrrkvengeance: maybe it's just wishful thinking, but i think there's a lot to Zoe left to discover 0466 batgrrrls: i definitely agree 0467 tori: That's a very cool and nice part about MG is that it seems to have a plan going 0468 batgrrrls: like out of all the glories she definitely has the most left open 0469 tori: it's nice to see how that plays out 0470 upguntha: we still need to know what exactly did she accept about herself 0471 batgrrrls: and her david connection 0472 guest-163752 left the room 0473 batgrrrls: whether she actually killed sarah 0474 batgrrrls: her parents 0475 darrrrkvengeance: and even death 0476 tristan: I don't trust in the AV Club yet. And that's because Zoe killed Maggie. 0477 batgrrrls: why she killed people at the academy 0478 philmaira: I had a thought. What if each panel on the first page of issue 1 is from different times? 0479 upguntha: join the club 0480 philmaira: Like how they did in this issue. 0481 darrrrkvengeance: maybe she can release people from the Samsara thing 0482 batgrrrls: ooooh that would be interesting 0483 darrrrkvengeance: so they can't be used by MGS 0484 darrrrkvengeance: MGA 0485 tristan: D 0486 darrrrkvengeance: Kali 0487 macey: ah yes, i smell theorizing in here. i like it 0488 batgrrrls: like ive recently been wondering whether she knew more about mga then she let on 0489 batgrrrls: like the jun reveal 0490 macey: zoe definetely seemed to know about the bigger picture, but idk if she knew a lot about 0491 macey: mga itself 0492 haley: i mean there was that thing with david 0493 akbogert entered the room 0494 upguntha: she was killing specific people and Hunter was on her list 0495 darrrrkvengeance: and Abraham 0496 guest-163773 changed nickname to akbogert 0497 haley: that was the big one for me 0498 guest-163776 entered the room 0499 batgrrrls: yeah like she has more info than most of the glories did 0500 macey: i remember nick said once that zoe had to go first because she knew the most haha 0501 batgrrrls: which could be a david connection 0502 guest-163776 left the room 0503 batgrrrls: which would explain why the staff was threatened by her 0504 darrrrkvengeance: (though, honestly -- and i get it's a MacGuffin and all), but Woodrun has got to be the 0505 tristan: Not sure, but I guess the child Abraham me in Mumbai somehow had the memories of old Zoe. 0506 darrrrkvengeance: goofiest way ever of dealing with Zoe 0507 macey: kind of interesting to realize that woodrun was set up to kill zoe and even if it 0508 macey: succeeded, so much else happened 0509 richard_vasseur entered the room 0510 guest-163791 changed nickname to richard_vasseur 0511 batgrrrls: and they say they've done it before which is curious 0512 tristan: met* 0513 macey: and that irina's fake plan to free abraham ended up working out despite not really 0514 batgrrrls: how often do situations like this come up 0515 macey: being what she was going for 0516 tori: that is a good point beth 0517 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, honestly, Woodrun is the one part of this all that i still don't get 0518 tori: how often does this school have a problem with students like that 0519 darrrrkvengeance: notwithstanding Matt's repeated assurances that it's all been explained 0520 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, there's a lot i don't get 0521 batgrrrls: like of all the methods to use that doesnt seem that effective? 0522 tori: and if they do shouldn't they just step up the screening process maybe? 0523 macey: it's ironic that even when the staff lost control of woodrun, zoe died anyway 0524 darrrrkvengeance: but Woodrun is the only part that seems goofy to me 0525 upguntha: How did they plan to deal with zoe cause that plan failed 0526 darrrrkvengeance: maybe only certain people can kill the May 4 kids 0527 upguntha: she escaped the lab 0528 batgrrrls: it all seems very predestined 0529 richard_vasseur: What happened to the guards ear? 0530 philmaira: May the 4th be with you 0531 nick: daramount lays out the plan pretty clearly-- it's a bait trap. 0532 abetterfuture: Weren't we told a while back we'd get the official Woodrun rules as a Trade bonus once 0533 abetterfuture: Woodrun was done? 0534 upguntha: but she escaped the trap 0535 batgrrrls: did they count on irina showing up then? 0536 macey: yeah i've always wondered 0537 nick: but the measures they had in place to catch her vanish once the change in time occurs 0538 macey: why hold woodrun when they KNOW irina is in the woods 0539 batgrrrls: or just some other run of the mill murder happy student like pamela 0540 joe_eisma: macey--hubris? 0541 tristan: Nick, when she was a child in Mumbai, Zoe knew she had to go to MGA? 0542 darrrrkvengeance: they do know it's her prior to Woodrun, right? 0543 upguntha: so the sleeping back explosion wasn't the trap? 0544 macey: i can accept that tbh 0545 batgrrrls: i've always wondered that too about zoe 0546 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, Amanda is killed right down the hall 0547 darrrrkvengeance: and surveillance and all 0548 batgrrrls: the ominous knowing what she has to do 0549 nick: it's safe to say they had suspicions-- gossip girls were already on the case 0550 darrrrkvengeance: two dudes killed in the greenhouse itself 0551 darrrrkvengeance: or at least a greenhouse 0552 macey: now that i think about it gossip girls would be so handy for the staff 0553 richard_vasseur left the room 0554 macey: makes it easy to find out about stuff that's going on under the surface through rumors 0555 nick: @macey you see in 7 that the faculty use that stuff for intelligence, bartering out perks 0556 darrrrkvengeance: weird that Irina sees Mr. N, and they play capture the flag to neutralize Zoe 0557 upguntha: they gave Ike a room 0558 darrrrkvengeance: not a criticism 0559 macey: only in this comic would gossiping girls be even slightly important 0560 joe_eisma: hee hee the gossip girls 0561 jefri_mesa entered the room 0562 guest-163842 changed nickname to jefri_mesa 0563 abetterfuture: Why was Zoe's rebellion crushed, while Irina's is being rewarded? 0564 macey: dv 0565 tristan: I think it's something about the roles they play. 0566 macey: she's done a lot more than zoe ever could, i think. much less of a good idea to 0567 macey: screw around with her 0568 nick: we've shown pretty clearly surveillance is a lot more limited on the lower levels 0569 macey: getting her working with them would be even more handy 0570 batgrrrls: and maybe irina can still be used by them whereas zoe couldnt be 0571 darrrrkvengeance: well, except that Irina has killed guards (and tried at HM), but Zoe has killed kids 0572 upguntha: Maybe they couldn't control Zoe 0573 darrrrkvengeance: doesn't that make her at least as dangerous 0574 nick: but yeah, one gimme is you have to accept security isn't IMPOSSIBLY tight at MGA 0575 macey: irina's been living in the woods and killing people for literal years 0576 darrrrkvengeance: well, i 0577 abetterfuture: Yeah, MGA doesn't even bother to pretend they care about their gaurds. 0578 macey: i think she's at the top of the danger level 0579 batgrrrls: but just guards i mean 0580 macey: guards and ZOE 0581 batgrrrls: YOU HAD TO GO THERE 0582 darrrrkvengeance: well, i'm all about suspending disbelief about some things 0583 nick: i struggled with that a lot when we first started the book- wouldn't they have cameras in 0584 macey: and to be honest how to we know irina hasn't killed a kid or two 0585 darrrrkvengeance: i'm not trying to be an ass about it 0586 abetterfuture: A dozen get stapped in front of the kids, 0587 darrrrkvengeance: 0588 batgrrrls: which served mga though so 0589 abetterfuture: not even a funeral. 0590 macey: irina DID set up jun's death so there 0591 nick: the dorm rooms, etc. but at some point you have to let a story happen, too 0592 guest-163872 entered the room 0593 upguntha: so much for a prison state 0594 batgrrrls: true she doesn't seem to care about killing to meet her goals thats for sure 0595 guest-163872 left the room 0596 darrrrkvengeance: indeedy. no criticism intended, it's just with so many mysteries, sometimes one wonders 0597 darrrrkvengeance: whether the storyish parts are also parts of the mystery 0598 macey: i expect we'll be grasping and little nonimportant things long after this comic is over 0599 darrrrkvengeance: or just the, let-it-ride parets 0600 darrrrkvengeance: parts 0601 grace entered the room 0602 guest-163884 changed nickname to grace 0603 abetterfuture left the room 0604 tristan: When their eyes are opened, the kids have the same potential or some of them are different 0605 upguntha: will Jade ever use Blankey to time travel 0606 tristan: ? 0607 macey: tristan 0608 macey: he tells irina she's the most talented kid she's met for example 0609 jayjay left the room 0610 macey: plus there's a big deal that's been made about casey and hunter having a lot of untapped 0611 macey: potential 0612 darrrrkvengeance: speaking of Hunter 0613 macey: so i definetely think some kids can do bigger things than others 0614 darrrrkvengeance: Lara is really good in this issue at sending V right back where she needs to be 0615 tristan: Yeah, that's my point. 0616 darrrrkvengeance: whereas, Casey's travel gets werided out when Ike is there rather than Hunter 0617 darrrrkvengeance: obvs, V had a really strong emotional connection at that point 0618 tristan: I think they play different roles. 0619 macey: perhaps it depends on the shrine? 0620 macey: the one hodge takes vanessa to is more accurate but only lasts a few minutes 0621 darrrrkvengeance: but maybe it also goes to the way Lara thinks Hunter would focus Casey's mind 0622 macey: and the cave can last for as long as you want but isn't too accurate? maybe? 0623 akbogert: Hodge actually went with Vanessa... did she initially travel with Casey too? 0624 haley: hunter has the time thing 0625 haley: i always thought it had something to do with that more than anything personal 0626 darrrrkvengeance: well, doesn't V use the cave to meet mini Hodge? or does she just introduce her to it? 0627 katie left the room 0628 macey: akbogert 0629 upguntha: I think Hodge is the one controlling how long they last in their time travel 0630 batgrrrls: was there actually physically a time constraint or was it just to reduce influencing the 0631 akbogert: okay, i couldn't remember 0632 batgrrrls: past tho 0633 macey: there are so many factors here jesus christ 0634 upguntha: it just seems very convinient that ppl return to the present when Hodge wants them 0635 tristan: It's funny that this time they didn't need the shadows... D 0636 ggori entered the room 0637 nick: that's dealt with on the page, i believe 0638 guest-163920 changed nickname to ggori 0639 darrrrkvengeance: it's butterfly travel, rather than Plato travel 0640 nick: the getting BACK doesn't seem to be the concern, though, does it? 0641 upguntha: And why no Vomit 0642 darrrrkvengeance: lol. funny but true 0643 joe_eisma: vanessa's just got an iron stomach 0644 akbogert: hahaha 0645 macey: she was locked up, i doubt she's eaten much 0646 joe_eisma: she's hardcore, yo. c'mon, that face bandage should be proof enough 0647 upguntha: I was hoping to add to my collection 0648 tristan: And what about the changes? 0649 upguntha: lmao 0650 macey: speaking of vanessa's look, dang does older vanessa look hardcore or what 0651 tristan: A sacrifice is always demanded. [? 0652 batgrrrls: so so so hardcore 0653 joe_eisma: hAHA 0654 nick: she's woozy/got stomach pains 0655 upguntha: Hardcore Vanessa got something up her sleeves 0656 darrrrkvengeance: a shiv 0657 upguntha: it would be rude if she puke and kissed Branden later 0658 macey: i stg older vanessa looks like an action movie protagonist. she's even got the cool scar 0659 akbogert: and the haircut 0660 nick: for those wondering about hodge and getting the arrival time right, 12-1 tells you a lot. 0661 batgrrrls: her expression is unreal 0662 darrrrkvengeance: if Zoe is a Kali, Vanessa is a shiv-a. (rimshot.) 0663 philmaira: 12-1? 0664 nick: page 12, panel 1 0665 philmaira: gotcha 0666 batgrrrls: oooooh 0667 batgrrrls: that's interesting 0668 nick: that's it for free hints tho 0669 macey: ....ah. thanks, nick 0670 haley: oh nice 0671 upguntha: 2 stupid ones 0672 macey: nick, i don't think you guys have ever said 0673 upguntha: what nationality is Vanessa 0674 tristan: Talking about Zoe and hindu deities... Will we ever know Zoe's real name? 0675 batgrrrls: i second that question!!!!!!!!!!!! 0676 upguntha: and besides typy why did Brandan spelling change 0677 batgrrrls: or last names 0678 upguntha: branden 0679 philmaira: You guys are really slow playing the big reveal that Pamela is the head master 0680 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0681 nick: vanessa is english 0682 guest-163953 entered the room 0683 batgrrrls: ooooh that's neat 0684 nick: but... it's complicated 0685 upguntha: like Ian 0686 macey: oh gosh thats cute 0687 tristan: Or the identity of her adoptive parents. 0688 macey: huh, ok 0689 guest-163953 left the room 0690 ggori left the room 0691 macey: ian and vanessa are british buds 0692 batgrrrls: will we be getting a zoe backstory issue at some point? 0693 nick: zoe's real name 0694 batgrrrls: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 0695 haley: PLEASE 0696 batgrrrls: and will we know the significance to the name change 0697 upguntha: so her real name is Maybe sweeet 0698 darrrrkvengeance: Call Me Maybe 0699 tristan: I was expecting something entirely different, I must say. 0700 tristan: But okay... Maybe. 0701 nick: haha 0702 batgrrrls: her parents were big arrested development fans 0703 batgrrrls: but nobody kept birth records 0704 philmaira: Was it ever revealed how Abraham got all these kids? 0705 macey: i was gonna say, maeby 0706 batgrrrls: so it got misspelled 0707 upguntha: a white van 0708 nick: did we mess up brendan's spelling? 0709 philmaira: Rescued them from Nike sweatshop or something? 0710 macey: phil 0711 macey: apparently. 0712 joe_eisma: yeah, it's brendan 0713 upguntha: in issue 1 it was Brandon lol 0714 nick: weird. 0715 joe_eisma: a typo is not canon. ;) 0716 macey: it was brendon in #1, wasn't it? there are so many ways we could go there 0717 upguntha: i was playing alternate universe theory when I realized it 0718 nick: was always brendan to me. but yeah, no mystery there 0719 tristan: Hahaha! Talk about apophenia. 0720 nick: okay all, i gotta run. see you at nycc, next issue a couple days after that. 0721 nick: it's a big one. 0722 upguntha: on a scale of one to scandalous 0723 darrrrkvengeance: this whole arc is big 0724 macey: joe's been saying it's big, yeah 0725 batgrrrls: what arc hasn't been tho 0726 darrrrkvengeance: congrats on another great one, Nick 0727 macey: you're making us all nervous 0728 darrrrkvengeance: sorry i won't be at NYCC 0729 macey: but see you, nick! thanks for coming! 0730 darrrrkvengeance: but i'm dreaming about streaming 0731 tristan: G'night, Nick! Once again, congrats! 0732 nick: bye all 0733 upguntha: good night 0734 batgrrrls: thanks nick!! have a great night! 0735 nick left the room 0736 akbogert: bye/thanks! 0737 upguntha: so Joe on a scale of to Uproar how cray is the next issue 0738 joe_eisma: um, let me say i'm glad it's not coming out before our panel 0739 batgrrrls: oh god 0740 upguntha: that was my next questio ,ol 0741 darrrrkvengeance: so you're saying it's shutdown-the-government cray 0742 joe_eisma: haha 0743 joe_eisma: yeah, about that 0744 joe_eisma: pretty on par, i'd say 0745 francy left the room 0746 upguntha: they def moved the released date to avoid the crowd 0747 philmaira: Are these coming out every 2 weeks or so,or is just me? 0748 darrrrkvengeance: now i'm worried about Pamela 0749 darrrrkvengeance: ;) 0750 batgrrrls: yep they are phil 0751 upguntha: the Hisao/Guillaume issues are always near NYCC 0752 joe_eisma: it is not you, it is the absolutely insane biweekly schedule we are doing 0753 joe_eisma: haha 0754 darrrrkvengeance: Joe, you have been epic with the 2Weeklies 0755 haley: insane schedule like champions 0756 joe_eisma: thank you 0757 batgrrrls: how long will the bimonthly issues continue? 0758 macey: joe you're a saint and also maybe not human 0759 joe_eisma: but i will never, never never never do that again. haha 0760 upguntha: how do you do it with the baby and all 0761 joe_eisma: it runs 31-34 0762 macey: biweekly shipping ends at the end of the month i think 0763 batgrrrls: ok that's what i was thinking 0764 joe_eisma: upguntha--waking up early and lots of coffee 0765 batgrrrls: because this must be insane to keep up with otherwise 0766 batgrrrls: but i am oh so grateful 0767 philmaira: You killed that silent page with Hodge, by the way. Still leaves us questioing her motive 0768 macey: so is the big parts character stuff or plot stuff? or both? or can we not know that yet 0769 tori: yes, biweekly issues have been an insane blessing 0770 darrrrkvengeance: plus -- and no disrespect to the early issues, which are great -- but you've raised your 0771 joe_eisma: hmm.. 0772 darrrrkvengeance: game 0773 joe_eisma: both, macey? 0774 macey: ah, i figured. this arc has mainly been both 0775 joe_eisma: thank you. i hope i've gotten better since the first arc! 0776 macey: still EXCITING 0777 upguntha: way better 0778 macey: god joe the art looks like it's drawn by someone else now 0779 macey: i mean that in a good way 0780 joe_eisma: haha 0781 batgrrrls: the art in this issue was stunning i think my jaw dropped at some points 0782 joe_eisma: well, i will say that part of it had to do with trying to please our former 0783 tori: yes, joe's art is insanely awesome at this point 0784 joe_eisma: editors at shadowline 0785 upguntha: loving the new face method on your scketches 0786 joe_eisma: thank you thank you 0787 macey: i don't know how you managed to keep everything looking so good while doing this double 0788 macey: shipping but you did 0789 joe_eisma: me neither, macey. i just knew i didn't want anyting to look rushed or half-assed 0790 akbogert: mission accomplished ^^ 0791 macey: it paid off! 0792 tristan: Guys, I take my leave now. Good night to you all! 0793 joe_eisma: 0794 philmaira: agreed 0795 macey: night, tristan 0796 tristan left the room 0797 joe_eisma: bye, tristan! 0798 tori: bye tristan 0799 upguntha: usually you can tell when its rushed but this looks like you took your time 0800 darrrrkvengeance: it's the furthest thing from half-assed. two rotund buttocks!! 0801 akbogert: ciao tristan 0802 upguntha: bye 0803 philmaira: night 0804 darrrrkvengeance: bye tristan 0805 philmaira: I don't have my back issues on me. What did Vanessa & Brendan first talk about? 0806 tori: They were talking about being nervous for the plan the next day 0807 macey: in issue #1? or in the first scene here? 0808 philmaira: She mentionsthis before zapping back out of her lucid dream/time travel state 0809 macey: oh, in #1 0810 tori: Oh sorry I completely missed that question 0811 darrrrkvengeance: they kiss 0812 darrrrkvengeance: V 0813 macey: when they parted ways before brendan died they kissed and he told her he'd find her 0814 darrrrkvengeance: B 0815 macey: he said he's find her first 0816 darrrrkvengeance: V 0817 macey: *he'd. and of course it's ironic and sad now 0818 darrrrkvengeance: B goes and kicks redshirt ass 0819 macey: way to make us feel things about a ship we knew was doomed from day 1 0820 batgrrrls: isn't that how their first meeting went too? 0821 joe_eisma: haha nice. i love the guards as redshirts 0822 macey: yeah, it did. vanessa said she'd find him and he said he'd find her first 0823 macey: back in #21 0824 batgrrrls: these kids are killing me 0825 darrrrkvengeance: other way, macey 0826 macey: nah it's the other way in #1 0827 darrrrkvengeance: B is "find you"; V 0828 macey: OH WAIT IT WAS 0829 philmaira: What's up with the boy Gribbs choked to death? Is he going to get an arc? 0830 macey: you're right i thought they switched 0831 macey: haha, poor jason! 0832 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0833 upguntha: Am i the only one waiting for Nine to say "futile gestures" 0834 darrrrkvengeance: jason should be in Glory Babies 0835 joe_eisma: haha 0836 joe_eisma: i'll pass that on to matt 0837 upguntha: yasss 0838 joe_eisma: okay guys, gonna run. let me see what i can tease you with for the next few issues... 0839 joe_eisma: don't really want to say more about 33 than what we have 0840 joe_eisma: 34 is jade, and we get to see a side of her we haven't seen yet 0841 macey: any mention of 33 is making me nervous at this point you're doing a good job 0842 joe_eisma: haha 0843 upguntha: can't wait for that cover 0844 batgrrrls: oooh that's cool 0845 upguntha: sexy Jade? 0846 haley: even older jade 0847 joe_eisma: haha 0848 joe_eisma: well, see whoever i'll see at nycc next week, then back for the chat! (which should be fun 0849 joe_eisma: bye! 0850 macey: oooh, nice 0851 upguntha: night Joe 0852 macey: see you joe! thanks for coming 0853 joe_eisma left the room 0854 darrrrkvengeance: bye joe 0855 tori: bye joe, awesome job with the issue 0856 batgrrrls: bye joe! thanks 0857 philmaira: night 0858 philmaira: anyone else going to NYCC? 0859 upguntha: me 0860 batgrrrls: i wish 0861 darrrrkvengeance: every side of jade is sexy jade, upg! 0862 akbogert: sexy older jade 0863 macey: older jade is rather pretty. 0864 batgrrrls: older jade is already sexy lbr 0865 akbogert: ah man, my chat keeps lagging. bye joe 0866 upguntha: i'm a little mad at this issue's cover 0867 upguntha: it's trying to trump issue 10 as my fav 0868 upguntha: Jade not happy 0869 darrrrkvengeance: this issue's cover is amazing 0870 batgrrrls: its so beautiful 0871 macey: oh man this is one of the best covers 0872 tori: it was 0873 batgrrrls: it definitely is 0874 darrrrkvengeance: though the Emma Rios David cover is the best 0875 macey: #19 might still be my favorite, though 0876 upguntha: RIP 0877 darrrrkvengeance: http 0878 batgrrrls: 0879 darrrrkvengeance: hmmm, my linkies aren't working like they're supposed to 0880 philmaira: #26's cover is beautiful 0881 darrrrkvengeance: http 0882 darrrrkvengeance: d'oh 0883 upguntha: nope 0884 darrrrkvengeance: i hate technology 0885 akbogert: lol 0886 darrrrkvengeance: ;) 0887 upguntha: so who picked up the 2nd HC 0888 akbogert: i plan to 0889 philmaira: any extras? 0890 macey: i got it! it's lovely 0891 macey: tons of extras 0892 upguntha: yeah that's my question 0893 haley: what kind? 0894 macey: they're all art for the most partr 0895 upguntha: i was dissapointed by the 1st one extras 0896 macey: and a foreword by matt 0897 upguntha: how much Pamela 0898 darrrrkvengeance: on a scale of 1 Pamela to 5 Pamelas . . . 0899 philmaira: Nick mentioned Issue 12 panel 1. Here it is 0900 philmaira: http 0901 dylansutcliff entered the room 0902 guest-164106 changed nickname to dylansutcliff 0903 darrrrkvengeance: i think he meant page 12, panel 1 of this issue 0904 haley: no he said page 12 panel 1 0905 macey: i think he meant page 12 panel 1 0906 batgrrrls: yeah 0907 dylansutcliff: yay people are here! 0908 darrrrkvengeance: where V can go back to the right point in time 0909 darrrrkvengeance: bc the only thing on her mind is B 0910 dylansutcliff: sorry, west coast time zone sucks real bad 0911 macey: your effort is appreciated, however 0912 upguntha: I think Hodge controlled that whole thing 0913 darrrrkvengeance: i shan't be sending Hodge a christmas card this year, methinks 0914 upguntha: I wonder if she really messed up Casey's trip 0915 macey: hodge sending tom and casey christmas cards is a funny mental image 0916 upguntha: Does anyone know where the warrior is from 0917 batgrrrls: that would be devious 0918 darrrrkvengeance: "what child is this?" 0919 macey: the guy who vanessa flashed to? no clue 0920 upguntha: i;m trying to figure out what country or war 0921 susan entered the room 0922 guest-164148 changed nickname to susan 0923 macey: SUSAN 0924 susan: is this still happening 0925 susan: heyoooooo 0926 macey: YES. 0927 susan: i'm here 0928 macey: susan are you happy for your girl vanessa 0929 susan: so so happy 0930 philmaira: There's a broken pike. The panel looks like someone's last image befooredying. 0931 susan: what a lady omg 0932 susan: and brendan uvu 0933 tori: oh yes that boy 0934 macey: poor brendan got sucked up into all this 0935 susan: he did not deserve it wow 0936 batgrrrls: ooh i wonder what his story is 0937 susan: what a kid 0938 susan: what a PAIR 0939 darrrrkvengeance: still wonder what he saw in the book, right before he dies 0940 upguntha: me too 0941 batgrrrls: yes 0942 upguntha: he prob saw old Vanessa 0943 susan: yeeee 0944 susan: that was rly surprising for me like i should have guessed but i wasn't sure 0945 susan: i'm sure you already discussed that 0946 batgrrrls: i didnt want to get my hopes crushed 0947 macey: why would an older vanessa be in a book next to the cylinder, though? 0948 batgrrrls: thats my question too 0949 macey: he did see something that concerned vanessa, but why is it next to the cylinder 0950 macey: ???? COMIC 0951 susan: maybe it was something that like jogged his memory of the vanessa that visited him in this 0952 susan: issue? 0953 darrrrkvengeance: the "book" was actually MoGlo # 32 0954 batgrrrls: hhaha 0955 batgrrrls: or if he just found something out in general but was worried about vanessa's safety then? 0956 batgrrrls: like he wanted to tell her or help her 0957 macey: yeah, when i initially read the issue thought he mistook david's footsteps for vanessa's 0958 macey: but then nick said david doesn't make any noise so 0959 batgrrrls: hmmmm 0960 batgrrrls: oh david 0961 philmaira: sounds like the ending to Automatic Kafka 0962 susan: so what have you guys talked about so far? sorry for bein late 0963 macey: basically everything in this issue and other things 0964 macey: we've been all over the place 0965 akbogert: when i came in it was more salt in the "oh btw Zoe's dead" wound 0966 macey: and getting nervous about 33 it seems it's a big one 0967 tori: i'm just gonna say I'm really nervous for that one after all they've said 0968 upguntha: Vanessa is english and it's complicated 0969 upguntha: my body isn't ready for 0970 macey: OH YEAH, nick said that about vanessa. 0971 batgrrrls: that wound will never heal ever ive just grown used to it 0972 upguntha: 33 0973 macey: ian and vanessa are english buds now 0974 batgrrrls: im terrified for 33 0975 akbogert: hahah... *cries* 0976 akbogert: okay so i missed all this 33 stuff 0977 akbogert: what specifically has everyone so scared? 0978 batgrrrls: there haven't been many specifics 0979 haley: they keep saying its a big one 0980 darrrrkvengeance: we've bascially been told to expect outrage 0981 tori: they said that they're glad that they don't have to talk about it at the panel 0982 upguntha: they just said we should be 0983 batgrrrls: and they're glad it's after the panel 0984 haley: and its about junisao and guillame 0985 batgrrrls: yea 0986 philmaira: joe mentioned that he's glad 33 comes out the week after comic con. 0987 batgrrrls: and there are big character things and plot things 0988 macey: joe said the last page is a punch in the gut and the end will make the chat "interesting" 0989 darrrrkvengeance: but Zoe is already gone, so how outraged can i be? 0990 batgrrrls: ooooooooooh 0991 upguntha: Guillaume faked being gay to get to Hisao 0992 batgrrrls: ^^^ same 0993 macey: DANG I WOULD HATE THAT 0994 batgrrrls: NO 0995 grace: I've come out of lurking to say that is horrible 0996 susan: i'm shakin i'm not ready 0997 batgrrrls: N O N O NO 0998 tori: no 0999 macey: or somebody dies who knows 1000 batgrrrls: id take a death over that 1001 tori: hiaso has to live, i need that 1002 susan: fake hisao dies hah ohh wait 1003 macey: we're due for a death sometime soon right 1004 dylansutcliff: I don't think Guillaume would fake being gay 1005 batgrrrls: haaaaaa 1006 dylansutcliff: for that long 1007 haley left the room 1008 haley entered the room 1009 guest-164217 changed nickname to haley 1010 philmaira: Abraham dies. Just guessing 1011 upguntha: the academy may have used him 1012 dylansutcliff: he may find he doesn't love Jun 1013 macey: zoe died in 19 so if we assume somebody dies every 19 issues 1014 darrrrkvengeance: not to be too anatomically specific; but it's sort of hard to fake an erection 1015 macey: we're due for one in 38 mark the calendars 1016 batgrrrls: no 1017 dylansutcliff: haha 1018 upguntha: who said he was the one with the erection 1019 upguntha: lol 1020 batgrrrls: just bc he's turned on doesnt mean he necessarily wants to date hisao 1021 batgrrrls: it's really hard for me to picture that working out but i really want it to 1022 upguntha: hisao revenge kill guillaume 1023 dylansutcliff: yeah that's what I'm thinking. But I'm pretty confident in Guillaume 1024 philmaira: shirtless makeout sessions are hardly gay 1025 dylansutcliff: I don't know why 1026 batgrrrls: #no homo 1027 deathbyvanessa entered the room 1028 susan: wtf macey are you saying there haven't been deaths since 19 1029 haley: well hisao is pretty pissed so he probably doesnt much want to date him either right now 1030 darrrrkvengeance: i can't believe it's been a long con from the time they were teasing each other at 1031 macey: i'm talking major kids dying 1032 darrrrkvengeance: Camp Abraham 1033 upguntha: hisao kills guillaume 1034 macey: gribbs doesnt count does anyone care about him. no 1035 batgrrrls: especially now that we know vanessa isnt dead 1036 upguntha: no more sexy eyebrows 1037 batgrrrls: it seems likely 1038 batgrrrls: nooooooooooo 1039 macey: tbh i'm 99% certain hisao is gonna punch guillaume at LEAST once 1040 tori: probably 1041 darrrrkvengeance: maybe H offs G 1042 batgrrrls: he should tho 1043 macey: there's no way it's NOT gonna happen 1044 dylansutcliff: yeah he should 1045 darrrrkvengeance: ah, upg beat me to it 1046 batgrrrls: and guillaume would be ok with that 1047 susan: i won't settle for less 1048 upguntha: prayer circle guys 1049 macey: hisao probably WANTS him dead, tbh. he's not that stable right now 1050 philmaira: It seems these are character focused issues. We had Irina, Hunter, Vanessa, and they 1051 philmaira: confirmed 34 was Jade 1052 batgrrrls: i dont think he would actually kill tho 1053 philmaira: so who's 33 1054 tori: that poor boy, he just lost his brother due to his old friend's plans 1055 batgrrrls: guilluame/hisao 1056 tori: that has got to hurt 1057 batgrrrls: he only has hunter now really 1058 omega00 entered the room 1059 tori: and they had a bit of a spat too in 31 1060 batgrrrls: which isnt that much 1061 batgrrrls: true 1062 batgrrrls: HISAO 1063 batgrrrls: he needs a hug 1064 tori: he does 1065 darrrrkvengeance: well, his whole reason for coming to MGA was to save Jun 1066 batgrrrls: and some comfort food 1067 guest-164259 changed nickname to omega00 1068 dylansutcliff: yeah wow. 1069 dylansutcliff: I didn't think of that 1070 darrrrkvengeance: and then his bf basically sets it up so Jun will be killed 1071 macey: saving jun was hisao's whole life for roughly half of his life, so 1072 batgrrrls: hmm existential crisis perhaps 1073 macey: having that ripped so violently from him from people he had formerly loved and trusted is 1074 tori: you could say that 1075 macey: a bit rough i'd say 1076 philmaira: Does anyone read Bedlam. According to Image's site that came out this week also. 1077 dylansutcliff: oh reallyt? 1078 dylansutcliff: shoot 1079 dylansutcliff: I didn't see it 1080 macey: it sucks because if he hadn't blown off hunter he'd still have him 1081 macey: bedlam's apparently out today but i havent read it yet, no 1082 tori: yes, though i think hunter would forgive him 1083 batgrrrls: yeah hunter would probably understand 1084 guest-164235 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 1085 deathbyvanessa: i was very happy to see vanessa survived the events of issue 20 1086 deathbyvanessa: i've always felt she was an important character in her proximity to casey, without having 1087 deathbyvanessa: the temper 1088 batgrrrls: it's not like he hasn't been known to blow up at people on the occasion 1089 tori: their friendship is gold, though 1090 omega00: can anyone explain me why the hell zoey try to kill hunter 1091 batgrrrls: ??????????? 1092 darrrrkvengeance: nah, Hisao needs to get violent, and Hunter can't help him with that 1093 batgrrrls: she says she tried not to but she had to so it's all mysterious really 1094 darrrrkvengeance: imo, bc Zoe thought/believed she was saving him 1095 tori: i mean it's not like they're gonna talk about their feelings so you know better out than 1096 tori: in i guess, as long as no one actually got hurt 1097 macey: we don't know why zoe was killing people but it seems she thought she "had" to 1098 macey: she claims to have put off hunter for as long as she could (aw....) 1099 tori: she seems to have some inclination to believe that it needed to happen 1100 darrrrkvengeance: there certainly didn't seem to be malice in it 1101 upguntha: alright guys gotta go pack for my trip [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe